Głuplandia
thumb|338px|Mapa Głuplandii i sąsiadujących z nią [[Zakute Wyspy|Zakutych Wysp]]'Wyspa Głuplandia''' (ang. Isle of Berk) — jedna z wysp Barbarzyńskiego Archipelagu, zamieszkana przez klan Kudłatych Chuliganów, głównych bohaterów książek Cressidy Cowell. Położenie Jak wszystkie wyspy należące do archipelagu, Głuplandia leży w bardzo chłodnym klimacie, gdzie przez większość roku pada śnieg lub deszcz. Jest to centralna część Archipelagu Barbarzyńskiego. Bliskimi wschodnimi sąsiadami wyspy są Zakute Wyspy, nieco dalej leży Poczciwy Kraj. Zachodnim sąsiadem jest Wyspa Czaszkowców, zaś północnym – Ziemie Zakałów. Opis Wyspa ma nieregularny kształt, znajduje się tam wiele zatok (np. Niedostępna Zatoczka, Zatoka Czarnego Serca) i półwyspów, a także gór (w nich znajduje się np. Urwisko Dzikich Smoków, zamieszkane przez smoki). Znaczną część wyspy stanowią bagna, przez które na co dzień zmuszeni są przedzierać się wikingowie. Surowy, zimny klimat bardzo rzadko odpuszcza i dostaje się wszędzie, także do domostw. Mieszkańcy Głuplandia jest domem klanu Kudłatych Chuliganów, a także tresowanych przez nich smoków. W dzikich zakątkach wyspy spotkać można także wiele innych, dzikich stworzeń. Miejsca Do najważniejszych miejsc na Głuplandii należą: *Urwisko Dzikich Smoków - na szczycie góry - urwiska o tej nazwie znajduje się Smoczy Żłobek - legowisko wszystkich żyjących na wyspie smoków. Raz do roku przyszli młodzi wikingowie udają się tam, by złapać jednego ze śpiących smoków, by następnie go wytresować i hodować do końca życia. *Smoczy Żłobek - wielka jaskinia, do której prowadzi bardzo długi i ciasny korytarz. Wszystkie smoki żyjące na Głuplandii, zapadając w sen zimowy, gromadzą się tysiącami w grocie, gdzie panuje niska temperatura (ponieważ hibernujące smoki mają bardzo niską temperaturę ciała). *Niedostępna Zatoczka - niewielka zatoka w północnej części wyspy. Na tej wyspie drzemał ogromny smok o nazwie Fioletowa Śmierć. *Zatoka Czarnego Serca *Wioska wikingów - osada, w której skupia się codzienne życie Kudłatych Chuliganów. Domy wikingów są zbudowane z drewna. *Wielka Sala - główne miejsce spotkań wikingów, najważniejsza budowla w wiosce. Wiadomo, że znajdują się w niej paleniska, a nad jednym z nich ukryta jest książka Jak wytresować smoka profesora Tłuczka. *Najwyższy Punkt - szczyt najwyższej góry z pasma górskiego Głuplandii, z którego widać absolutnie całą wyspę i wszystkie wybrzeża. Historia W całym cyklu powieściowym Głuplandia stanowi dom Chuliganów. Na samej wyspie nie dzieje się zbyt wiele, prócz zdarzających się od czasu do czasu niebezpieczeństw, takich jak ataki wielkich smoków, zagrażające wyspie i jej mieszkańcom. W książce Jak wytresować smoka grupa młodych wikingów pod wodzą Pyskacza Gbura wspina się na Urwisko Dzikich Smoków, by złapać i wytresować własnego smoka. Pod koniec opowieści zauważają leżące na plaży dwa wielkie smoki z gatunku Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus o imionach: Zielona Śmierć oraz Fioletowa Śmierć. Dzięki swojemu sprytowi Czkawka zmusza je do walki, w wyniku której ginie Fioletowa Śmierć, zaś drugą bestię pokonuje, zatykając jej dziury do wypuszczania ognia i doprowadzając do eksplozji smoka. Tym samym ratuje nie tylko wikingów, lecz samą wyspę. W książce Jak odwrócić smoka ogonem, podczas jednej z lekcji polowania, las porastający wyspę staje w ogniu, który zostaje ugaszony dzięki wytresowanym Wodnym Smokom. W dalszej części powieści okazuje się, że Głuplandii zagraża erupcja wulkanu znajdującego się na Wyspie Lawowych Prostaków. Czkawce nie udaje się go powstrzymać, jednak wybuch okazuje się nie dość silny, by zniszczyć wioskę. W książce How to Steal a Dragon's Sword wyspa zostaje opuszczona, kiedy Alvin Przechera bierze wszystkich Kudłatych Chuliganów w niewolę. W książce The Day of the Dreader, niewchodzącej w skład cyklu powieściowego, wyspie zagraża kolejne niebezpieczeństwo - pojawienie się ogromnego smoka, zwanego Wielkim Przerażaczem. Z jego powodu wikingowie zostali uwięzieni na wyspie, a po krótkim czasie skończyły im się zapasy. Czkawka przekonuje się jednak, że bestia nie jest bardzo groźna, gdyż jej najniebezpieczniejszą bronią jest wydzielanie śmierdzącej cieczy. Po jakimś czasie zwraca smokowi jego jaja, po które przybył, a ten odpływa. Ciekawostki *Głuplandia leży nad Oceanem Wewnętrznym. *Na Głuplandii rekruci z klanów Kudłatych Chuliganów oraz Zakutych Pał przechodzą Końcowy Egzamin Inicjacyjny. *Wyspa ma swój hymn, który odśpiewują członkowie klanu podczas ważnych uroczystości. Zobacz też en:Isle of Berk (Books) de:Insel Wattnbengel Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Wyspy Kategoria:Miejsca z książek